The present invention relates to semiconductor chip packages, and in particular to a radiation-shielded semiconductor leadframe package and a method for making the same.
Leadframe-based semiconductor chip packages are known. In particular, packages that have leads and a die pad exposed on the bottom surface are known. Some of the challenges of forming such packages, while ensuring that the leads and die pad remain locked to the package mold, are addressed in co-pending U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 09/395,875, entitled xe2x80x9cPlastic Integrated Circuit Device Package and Micro-Leadframe and Method for Making the Package,xe2x80x9d U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 09/393,016, entitled xe2x80x9cPlastic Integrated Circuit Package and Method and Leadframe for Making the Package,xe2x80x9d and in U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 09/439,917, entitled xe2x80x9cCavity Semiconductor Package With Exposed Leads and Die Pad and Method for Making the Same,xe2x80x9d all of which are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety.
In some applications, it is desirable to shield an integrated circuit chip from electromagnetic interference. Shielding external to the package is costly and impractical, particularly when the package has exposed leads and an exposed die pad. Incorporation of shielding into packages has remained problematic on a commercial scale.
Therefore, a need has arisen for a semiconductor chip package and packaging method that meets these challenges. In particular, a need has arisen for a shielded, leadframe-based semiconductor chip package, and a method for making the same.
Accordingly, a semiconductor chip package is disclosed. In one embodiment, the package includes a plurality of leadframe portions and a semiconductor die mounted on at least one of the leadframe portions. A shield element is attached to at least one of the leadframe portions. A package mold surrounds the semiconductor die and the shield element.
A method for assembling a semiconductor chip package is also disclosed. In one embodiment, the method includes providing a leadframe comprising a plurality of leads, mounting a semiconductor die on the leadframe, mounting an electromagnetic interference shield on the leadframe, and encapsulating at least a portion of the leadframe and the semiconductor die with a mold material to form a package mold.
An advantage of the present invention is that radiation shielding is provided in a practical manner for a leadframe-based semiconductor chip package.